cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arandor
|slots = 2 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Arandor, formerly known as the Holy Kingdom of Arandor and the Communist Regime of Arandor, is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 56 days old with citizens primarily of Turk ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Arandor work diligently to produce Fish and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Arandor is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Arandor has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Arandor allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Arandor believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Arandor has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Arandor will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History After the dust settled from global nuclear devastation, the people who appeared from the subterranean bunkers needed a rallying point. There were brief attempts to reestablish nationalistic identities, but little by little, the people of this new, hellish world turned to their religions. The Holy Kingdom of Arandor was one of the new nations that developed as a result of this new sentiment, a constitutional monarchy totally devoted to the faith of the Eastern Orthodox Church. The government of Arandor is based in their capital city of Besina, built on the ruins of Istanbul, former capital of the Byzantine Empire under the name of Constantinople. As the country grew larger and more involved in international affairs, the people of Arandor became resentful of their monarchical government. After a brief and relatively peaceful revolution, the King and High Council were deposed and a Communist state was put in their place. With the fall of the monarchy, Eastern Orthodoxy fell out of favor with the common folk, and a Norse faith system rose to prominence. The appeal of Communism was not long lived, and Arandor entered a period of anxious transition between administrative systems. The lengthy continuation of this political uncertainty even in the midst of the NpO-NSO War led to a loss of faith in the Norse pantheon, and Islamic elements within Arandor succeeded in elevating their faith to number one. NpO-NSO War On the 4th of November, 2013, Arandor entered a state of war along with the rest of the Legion of Small Superpowers. LoSS declared war on Non Grata, and Arandor launched a joint attack with Dawns Beauty on the nation of Tri Optimum. Tri Optimum was forced into anarchy within two days. For the remainder of the conflict Arandor launched Air Raids and Cruise Missile attacks upon the hapless nation, losing a single fighter plane while chipping away at Tri Optimum's infrastructure and technology. Government of the Old Kingdom Holy King Talmuhel The first in what he hopes to be a long line of Arandorian kings, Talmuhel is a young and active ruler who believes himself to be the God-chosen ruler of Arandor, in virtue of his survival and leadership. The King has the ultimate decision in all Council deliberations, but it is said that he generally yields to the majority sentiment among his advisers. In the event of a tie, it has been noted that Talmuhel usually takes the more conservative route. Talmuhel is also the spiritual leader of Arandor and makes all decisions concerning the policy of the Arandorian Orthodox Church. High Council of Venerable Elders The High Council is made up of 12 Venerable Elders: six scientists and six Patriarchs. These men were all chosen personally by Talmuhel to advise him in matters of national importance. The scientists are all renowned authorities in their respective fields, while the Patriarchs each serve as the spiritual leader for one sixth of Arandor, called a Diocese. Once appointed, Venerable Elders serve until death or resignation. Dominion Governors Each of the six Arandorian Dioceses are further split into three Dominions. These Dominions are each ruled by a Governor, who total 18 in all. The Governors are directly elected by the people of their Dominion to terms of 4 years, while the twelve Elders of their Local Councils are elected to terms of 2 years. Governors have no official vote during Local Council proceedings, but they may break ties, bring business before the Local Council, and call for a vote to expel an Elder. Governors also serve as the representative of their Dominion to their Diocese's Patriarch. High Arandorian High Arandorian is the sacred language of Arandor. It is not spoken anywhere outside the borders of the Holy Kingdom, and there it is rarely spoken outside Arandorian Mass. Its origins are unclear, but it clearly developed during the nuclear war that drove Arandor's ancestors underground. Here is an example of High Arandorian: Neh Keabeh oyep Oatkep hiko apet, korin Noyep Hame be.